


Drowning

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Beach Sex, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben Solo is a nerd, Ben Solo is a poetry nerd, F/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Pregnant Sex, Rey Needs A Hug, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: Why can't Ben Solo get it right? The only woman he has ever had feelings for disappeared after one night together - until she shows up on his private beach one morning six months later.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66
Collections: A Picture is worth 1000 Words - PL Summer Exchange





	Drowning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kira_khaleesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_khaleesi/gifts).



> This is raw and unbetaed. I hope you like it, Kennedy! I loved all your moodboards, but the one with the beach made my brain explode... and here we are. Enjoy!

Clearly, he was dreaming. Why else would the girl he had thought about every day for six months be on  _ his _ beach? He and Rey had only had one night together - but in that night she had burned herself into his heart and soul, and when he woke up the next morning and she was gone - part of his heart had gone with her.

👙👔🍆🤰🏽💚🤵🏽 👰🏽 

*****Six Months Earlier*****

He hadn’t meant to spill his drink all over the Governor’s daughter. He wasn’t suave and debonair like his Father was, and he didn’t have the grace and poise his Mother possessed. No, he was their fucked up only child, living off his trust fund and happy in his little world within the four walls of the hobby shop he owned.

The Governor’s daughter clearly wanted something other than a smile from him. She had been flirting with him all night, and Ben wanted to throttle his mother every time she looked over at him and smiled knowingly. She had been involved in every last detail of this charity dinner, after all, and she was calculating enough to seat him next to a horny co-ed who clearly wanted to marry into another important family.

Ben didn’t belong in this world - he had known that from an early age. He could read at age two, could write at age three. He was reading Shakespeare and Tolstoy in elementary school. He had nothing in common with people his age, and had graduated from high school at age fifteen. His mother had urged him to apply to Harvard, and his father to his alma mater - the University of Texas.

He had opted to go to Illinois, where he had obtained his doctorate in Medieval Studies by the time he was twenty-five. He had travelled to England and Norway during college, immersing himself in the rich history and culture of Europe.

Maybe that’s why one of his table’s servers caught his interest so intensely, even as the Governor’s daughter was cupping his crotch with her hand and leaning over to whisper, “Let’s meet later in my hotel room.”

_ She’s from London, judging by the accent, _ Ben thought as he watched her approaching them, filling empty water glasses. Even dressed in the abysmal white button down shirt and black slacks that most wait staff wore at upscale restaurants and catering events, she shone with an inner light that had him smiling at her as she filled his water glass.

“You’re from London, aren’t you?” Ben said in a rush as she turned to head back to the kitchen to refresh her pitcher of water. The woman turned, smiling at him brilliantly, and Ben felt his heart flutter in his chest as she turned her beautiful hazel eyes to his.

She nodded once. “I am. Have you been?”

Ben nodded, at a loss for words. He didn’t believe in love at first sight, or soulmates, or anything that could be considered a romantic notion and not logical - but he could swear the world stopped turning when he was looking in her eyes. Finally he spoke as she was turning away again. “I have!” he said too loudly, and everyone at his table stopped talking, all eyes turning to him.

The woman just smiled at him and nodded before turning back in the direction she had been heading, and Ben stood quickly, knowing he had to speak with her, or else he would lose an important moment in his life. It was instinctual, the way he wanted to be in her orbit, something primordial rising from the depths of his soul that had been asleep for far too long. His leg hit the table hard in his haste to stand, causing his water glass to fall, a fountain of liquid rocketing towards the Governor’s daughter, landing all over her chest and neck.

Chaos ensued, but Ben didn’t notice as he left it behind to seek out his own personal Enide. He was Erec, son of Lac, and he would defeat Yder for the sparrowhawk so he could take his love to court in rags so the Queen could dress her in finery.

Perhaps he had romantic notions, after all.

👙👔🍆🤰🏽💚🤵🏽 👰🏽 

_ You will not look back at him, Rey. You will go to the kitchen… you will not look back at the extremely adorable awkward man at table one… _

Rey had always had a type. That type was generally tall, with dark hair - and preferably well read and well spoken. If her type was also awkward - well, that added to their hotness, in her opinion.

She was trying to ignore the shout coming from the ballroom as she tended to her duties, and as she turned with a tray of drinks, she almost collided with a brick wall - dressed in a suit jacket.

_ Bloody hell… he’s fucking built like a brick shithouse. Get it together, Rey… Get… It… Together. _

“Hi,” the living brick wall said, his voice reminding her of rolling thunder over the plains when she had visited the midwestern portion of America last year. “The rustic proverb says the wise Know that many a thing’s despised That is far finer than is thought. Therefore the wise man ought To make best use of all he can, For he who ignores that plan May easily neglect a treasure That would provide great pleasure. You… You're my Enide.”

Rey just stared at him for a moment as he recited  _ poetry _ to her?  _ No… reciting poetry should not be this fucking hot. I guess this is a kink I never knew I had…  _ She opened her mouth to reply when he shook his head and turned to walk away, tugging a hand through his hair as he let out a string of curses.

“Wait!” Rey called out softly, not wanting him to leave the room without at least finding out his name. He turned, his burnt amber eyes boring into hers, his face flushed and the reddened tip of one ear poking out through his hair. Rey swallowed hard, her throat dry and liquid heat pooling in her abdomen as she spoke. “You can’t just recite poetry to a woman and then just walk away. My name is Rey, what’s yours?”

He took a step towards her, his eyes darting between hers as he ran a hand through his hair again. Rey couldn’t help but notice the fabric of his suit jacket straining against his muscles as he did so. “B-Ben. And I… I think you’re the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Poets would write complete volumes about your beauty, and still couldn’t describe it correctly.”

It was Rey’s turn to blush as she smiled at Ben. “Well, Ben… if you’d like to recite more poetry to me, my shift is done in two hours. Just come tap on the kitchen door and ask for me.”

She watched as Ben nodded, backing out the door until they shut, his eyes never leaving hers.


End file.
